


Kylo's New Companion

by TheYandereQueen



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Blood, Choking, Creampie, F/M, Force Choking, Loss of Virginity, One Shot, Pain, Painful Sex, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-04 23:41:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14031411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheYandereQueen/pseuds/TheYandereQueen
Summary: Pure Trashy Unedited Smut.Kylo Ren enjoys a helpless woman by the name of Rey.





	Kylo's New Companion

**Author's Note:**

> Meant To Thrill Not Traumatize.
> 
> I take Fanfiction requests. Contact me on Tumblr. @SexyYandereQueen
> 
> Kylo Ren X AU Rey (it isn’t really Rey, I just couldn’t think of another name.)
> 
> Warnings: Noncon/Dubious Consent, Loss of Virginity, Blood and Choking

The futility of trying to fight Kylo Ren was logically obvious. He had killed all her lackeys, droids and disabled her defence grid. The information she had would eventually be his. She had kept him on his toes for months, but a series of misfortunes for her and windfalls for him had led him to her, cornered with no escape behind some blast doors. Rey shielded her face with her gloved hands as the blast doors began to glow a warm red, his lightsaber melting it like butter. The door fell away, behind the slagged metal stood Kylo Ren. Powerful, unrepentant and masked. He walked over to her and without touching her spoke of an offer. 

“It is rare to find an opponent who has caused me so much trouble. I’ve thought long and hard about your punishment and killing you is not an option.” 

Kylo Ren’s hand came forward, a sudden pressure wrapped around her throat. She slid across the floor, as he turned towards the docking bay. Her body helplessly dragged along. She tried to speak, only to find herself unable to breathe. Consciousness began to slide away from her, hands clawing at her neck as Kylo Ren fastened her with the force to an odd table.

 

The doors of his transport ship closed, the lightsaber the only illumination in the room. The blade lifted and Rey was stripped of her armour, hot sparks speckled her skin as he chuckled enjoying the light show. With a soft hiss and a clattering Rey saw his face, only a moment.

 

The lightsaber then extinguished, the lights within the ship illuminated them both. 

“I wonder if you will break if I keep you.” He mused, more to himself than to her.

She did not say anything in response to his words, but bowed her head in her acknowledgment of their meaning. 

Live to fight another day.

His hand clasped over her throat, the leather creaking as he tightened his grip. His other hand pulled into her hair, and he inched forward as if enthralled by her. His face was close, those lips pressed softly against her own. 

She had expected violence, a vicious conquering. Instead he was dragging his lips against her cheek, to her earlobe and then kissing the inside of her jawline. She strained, but reached for his manhood, hoping compliance would eventually turn to trust.

A trickle of excitement shuddered through her as his staff swelled in her hand, she shivered at the size of him. Rey realized she had power too. He may have her imprisoned, tied down but he desired her. 

Kylo’s eyes were half open and his breath was laboured, he started to grind into her when he suddenly grabbed her throat to push her back. She was a drug, he felt a pull to her. Just a taste of her lips was a mistake, he wanted more, he wanted to claim every inch of her. He wanted to make her forget anyone but him.

His mouth moved to her breasts, licking, teasing and biting them, aiming to make her gasp. His hands cascaded over her clothing, feeling her waist, the curve of her hips, his fingers began to press into her pleasure center. The feeling muted somewhat by her clothes. He tried to stroke her gently but his passion was overwhelming. She gasped as he pushed down her clothing, his fingers forcing her to quiver in anticipation. His other hand still rested on her throat, as he again covered her lips with his. He plundered her mouth, thrusting his warm tongue into her. He began to suck and nibble at her bottom lip causing her a warm heat to envelope her.

Rey’s body hummed from the pure pleasure that Kylo was giving her. The tiny little sighs escaping her lips drove him crazy. Her head fell back and her eyes closed, when she became very aware of his presence within her mind.

“Open your eyes.” He demanded trying to make sure she didn’t fight the bond. She tried to open her eyes to look up at him but something wonderful was causing her whole bode to feel languid and she could not open her eyes any more than she could stop the soft moan from her lips. A small voice screaming inside. 

 

This is all a trick. He needs you vulnerable! Fight!

“Open your eyes. Look at me. Look at me.” A soft slap came across her face, those leather gloves pressing into her. “I own you, and my pleasure is your pleasure.” She smiled at him and widened her legs. She was so wet and warm for him. Why must he make her wait? “Please,” she whispered.

Kylo growled at her and moved to take what she offered to him. His mind began to swim in his lust and his pleasure grew so intense he did not even notice the tightness of her sheath. 

He thrust forward and felt her stiffen to his need. He tried to push forward again and felt her bare his entrance. His desire filled mind did not register what her virginal body was trying to tell him. 

He pulled hard on her hair, thinking she meant to deny him he growled at her, “You mind doesn’t change unless I want it to. Never deny me what is mine.” 

He ground his lips into sensitive curve of her neck, sucking and raking his teeth against her skin. She knew she was feeling pressure below, but the bond and his eyes kept her locked in a trance.

His voice whispered, “I’ll give you what you want. You have to give me more. Show me what I want.” The coordinates flashed in her head, only for a moment before she rallied against him. A sadistic grin spread across his face. “And here I thought it was becoming too easy.”

Her resistance dissolved any of his remaining control. The force bond slammed shut, the ripples of lust remaining.

“Spare me.” she whispered. 

“Never.”

 

Her begging was Kylo’s undoing. He grabbed her hips and slammed his hard cock deep into her. Ripping through her maidenhead and tearing her inside and out. Pain stripped through her as he pumped and bucked into her, slashing through any resistance as he forced and strained into her. His mind was lost to anything but the pleasure he found inside her body. 

Rey’s eyes flew wide with distress and she cried out and tried to get him to stop. 

Shards of glass seemed to lance through her as he plunged himself as far as her torn opening would allow. He pulled his cock almost completely away from her tender flesh, giving her but a moment of relief only to rock back into her harder, pushing in further with each stroke. The pull and suck of her tight flesh against his cock was unlike anything he had ever experienced. Each thrust stretching and tearing her untried passage throwing her into spasms of pain. She was so tight and exquisite he could not control himself. He was ramming into her with such strength Rey seemed a ragdoll. He grabbed at her, holding her down to keep her still and hold her to him. His mind so on fire could not registering her struggles as those of pain. Thinking she was trying to reject him because he had not the tenderness of her other lovers.

He drove into her so hard that she felt her stomach swell forward with each of this thrusts. “Submit to me as your master.” Kylo wanted her everything. Her body and soul. “Submit damn you.”

He reached out with the force stifling her cries as he choked her. He forced himself into her mind, making her to come and feeding his pleasure into her in a ever increasing feedback loop. 

Covered with sweat he felt it coming. She began to fight him with all her might as she was overtaken with another orgasm. Unable to cry out he felt her headrush and he came. Deep, raw and unprotected he spurted again and again inside. He felt her peak for the third time, as she fell unconscious. He released his force choke on her. 

Both their bodies trembled and quivered from the aftermath of their brutal fucking. He pulled himself from her, only to see streaks of blood on his cock. 

A wave of guilt and triumph washed over him. He had fucked her brutally, without thought she was untouched. He reached forward and found himself easing her pain, cleaning and tending to her bruises and swollen womanhood. Deep down inside the darkness reveled in the memory of her pain, took pride in being her first and last. 

Having made sure she was recovering he punched in the autopilot. He unlatched her from his device and tucked her into his bed. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. He fell into a dark and dreamless sleep.


End file.
